


day 1: first kiss

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: steve doesn't know how to dance. bucky teaches him.





	day 1: first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> here are the songs bucky references: [how deep is the ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHbkyRZteUw) and [night and day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoHBeGlRLvE)
> 
> thanks to my mom for beta'ing again
> 
> this is part of a 30 day pride month challenge that i'm late on (why i'm posting day 1 on the 3rd) but i'm trying and i think that's what matters.

sunday, may 29th, 1938

 

bucky remembers that day as one that city natives live for. the days where it’s neither hot nor cold, and they could open the windows for ventilation and not be shivering. he remembers being with steve, in their tiny apartment in brooklyn, wasting the day away but not caring, because they were together (bucky had admired the domesticity of it all).

the radio was on and all the love songs they were playing were really making the gears turn in bucky’s head. he’d been meaning to say some things for a very long time (there’s been  _ something _ between him and steve for a very long time, but neither had ever said anything), and now seemed as good a time as any to do so. 

“you’re gonna hurt yourself, thinking so hard. what’s on your mind?” he heard steve from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts, where he was trying to figure out what to make them for dinner. he recognized the song currently on the radio as paul whiteman’s version of “how deep is the ocean” and he simply thought,  _ now or never _ . 

“dance with me?” bucky asked.

“buck, you know i can’t dance.” 

“it’s easy. c’mon, i’ll show you. just follow my lead.” he held out his hand and steve took it hesitantly.

“okay, put your hands on my shoulders, like this,” he instructed, gently guiding steve’s hands. he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, and felt his heart skip a beat when steve looked up at him through long eyelashes. “we’ll start out with something simple.” 

bucky couldn’t say how long they’d been at it. all he knew was steve was growing more comfortable with the movement with every song, and, even though it had devolved into a slow, swaying motion, the pair simply cherished the time they spent together, physically closer than ever.

he heard fred astaire sing, “night and day, you are the one,” and he knew he had to say it now.

“can i say something crazy?”

“when are you not?” 

“i love you.”

“that’s not crazy." a beat. "i love you too.” steve looked up at that, and stood on his toes to close the gap between them, and bucky felt steve’s lips against his. the rest of the world melted away, where it was just them and the music, and bucky knew that this was all he needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda on a hiatus from tumblr but [here's mine](itstimetogetthingsstraight.tumblr.com) if you want it anyways.
> 
> kudos and comments (esp including constructive criticism) are appreciated!


End file.
